


A Kara Zor-El Luthor Story

by SpikerWolf5896



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-42, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Everyone is 6 years older than their doppelganger, Genius Kara, Kara and Lena have twins, Kara became a hero when she was 20, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Multi, Original Character(s), Sam and Ruby are both superheroes, This will crossover with Earth-1 and Earth-38
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikerWolf5896/pseuds/SpikerWolf5896
Summary: Kara and Lena have been together 13 years, and have been married for 7. In that time Kara gave birth to twins, Logan and Hayden Luthor.  Kara became the Chief Scientist of finally able to put her Kryptonian brain to good use. She also mentored Sam and Ruby after purging Reign from Sam helping them adjust to their new found powers. Kara helped found the Justice League, a team of Earth's most powerful heroes to help safeguard the planet.This story will cover Superwoman's story as she helps others throughout the multiverse.All MISTAKES ARE MY OWN/NO BETA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanhedaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaforever/gifts).



> I have recently been reading a fic called "Not just a hero, a CEO" by wanhedaforever. And while I was reading it, I came up with a similar story in my head and I wanted to share it with you guys. 
> 
> The designs for Kara, Sam, and Ruby are all based off these wonderful drawings by plastic-pipes on DeviantArt.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Lead-Armor-Suit-681797660  
> https://plastic-pipes.deviantart.com/art/post-reign-danvarias-746664680  
> https://plastic-pipes.deviantart.com/art/Ruby-Arias-726154410
> 
> Italicized text means the scene is a flashback
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated.

  
  


Lena and her wife Kara Luthor were finishing up some work at L-Corp. Both have been staying late recently due to the many company projects commissioned in the last year. Many of the projects involved Kryptonian data from the crystals stored in Kara's pod. Despite her genius level intellect, Lena could only understand 20% of the data even though she is fluent in Kryptonese. This left Kara as the only person to develop these projects, though she did have help from her mother's A.I. 

"We should start heading home soon, it's almost ten thirty. We shouldn’t keep Sam and Alex waiting." Lena suggested with fatigue evident by her body language. 

Kara agreed, both packed up for the night before heading to the balcony. Kara held her wife bridal style and took off into the night sky. 

They arrived at the penthouse in less than a minute, where both Sam and Alex were sitting on the couch. The two began dating after Sam was freed from Reign and married after five years  

Sam was the first to notice the couple's return, "You two have been busy." 

"Progress has been slow, but promising. Thanks for looking after Logan and Hayden for us this week, our   twin girls can be a handful." Lena said as she and Kara took off their shoes. 

"No worries, besides it gives our little Bailey to play with her cousins more." Bailey is Sam and Alex’s 4-year-old daughter who was born a year after the couple got married. 

 

“Are they asleep yet?” 

 

Alex turned to answer her sister’s question  “Yeah, they’ve been asleep for about an hour.”

 

“Thanks again, you three should head home now, Bailey has dance tomorrow.” 

 

“Bailey’s already asleep, the four of us can chit chat a little Kara.” Said Sam, with a warm soft smile. 

 

Lena nodded “That’s okay with me, Kara?” Asking for her wife’s opinion. 

 

Kara gave a small smile and answered: “Fine by me.” 

 

The two couples talked for an hour, topics ranging from family life to the most recent troubles of the D.E.O. and National City’s Kryptonian heroes. 

 

“Still can’t believe Ruby wants to be a hero instead of having a normal human job.” 

 

Sam rolled her eyes as Kara made that comment. Ruby had taken on the mantle of ‘Supergirl’ when she was sixteen two years ago. Kara had stepped down from the title and became ‘Superwoman.” Along with the title change, she made a new suit, originally she wore one of Kal El’s suits since they are roughly the same height. 

 

Her new threads are a lighter blue with her red boots and her family crest remaining the same. The additions were various armor plates along her shoulders, forearms, and shins. The House of El crest now held a device inside that acted a solar generator, thus keeping her fully charged. This prevents her from blowing out her powers in a fight and keeps her powers when in the presence of a red star. The biggest benefit, however, is its ability to protect Kara from every form of kryptonite, this has made life much easier for all of Earth’s Kryptonian heroes. Her suit was housed inside a watch when not in use, much easier than Kara ripping her shirt open everytime a crisis comes around. All the tech Kara had invented from herself, which impressed everyone she knew. Including Lena, despite the fact she was already aware of her wife’s intelligence. 

  
  


As the two couples were talking, Ruby decided to fly by and join in on her family’s conversation. 

 

“Hey Rubes.” Sam smiled upon seeing her daughter return home in her suit. Which was identical to Kara’s first suit, though it had a design pattern in different shades of blue. “How was your patrol?” 

 

“Went as normal, stopped a robbery, rescued a cat out of a tree, the normal. But I am not complaining. In the hero profession, no news is good news.” 

 

“You tell me, wait until you face a foe that can rival a team of superheroes. You’ll appreciate that statement even more.” Kara quipped. Sam nodded her head in agreement, remembering her first big team mission with the Justice League, and how they were almost overmatched by Darkseid and Steppenwolf. Even with three fully Kryptonians, an Amazon, two speedsters, a green lantern, a cyborg, and a being with the powers of all the Greek Gods; Their victory felt more like a stroke of luck than anything. 

 

“I hope I don’t have to face someone like Darkseid anytime soon.”

 

“Trust me, you really do not.” Kara said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. 

 

“Oh shoot, it’s already past midnight!” Alex had only realized the time after looking at her smartphone. 

 

“We should get going.” Sam had gotten up to grab her bag next to the couch “Thanks for letting us take care of twins, we always enjoy having their company.” 

 

“Of course, and thank you for looking after them, Kara and I have so busy lately.” Lena thanked them as she held the balcony door open for the Danvers-Arias Household. 

 

“We should head to bed now Lena, we have a lot of work on our hands tomorrow.” 

 

“You go on ahead, I’ll join you after I take a quick shower.”

 

Kara smiled in acknowledgment. By the time had changed and got into the bedroom, Kara was already asleep. Lena smiled at the sight. She still couldn’t believe this was her life, this was what she had always dreamed of, having a loving family. Something she never truly had with the Luthors. Of course, everything wasn’t a perfect fantasy, she wouldn’t deny that. While she and Kara had arguments from time to time, and the kids drove them both near the edge of insanity, she would not give it up for anything else. Lena drifted into a deep sleep with a smile on her face, this is happiest she has ever been, and a good end to a long day. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

The Luthor family, on one of their few days off from work, are seated around their table, when all of a sudden a portal opened in the living room and out came Barry Allen of Earth-1. He and Cisco Ramon came to Earth-42 a while ago when they tried to find help with Savitar. 

 

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything important, I was going to drop off an invitation.” 

 

“No worries, just leave it by the little table next to the door.” Lena said with a smile. 

 

Barry dropped off the card just where Lena had instructed him to.

 

“See Y'all later!” And in a second he and Cisco were gone. 

 

“Mommy who was that?” 

 

“Why does he look exactly like Uncle Barry?” 

 

“We’ll explain right before bedtime.” Kara gave them a quick since she and Lena had to think about how to explain something as complex as the multiverse to five-year-olds.  

 

Even when the twins’ bedtime came rolling around, they still begged for the answer to the question asked during dinner. 

 

“Okay, guess you two deserve an explanation.” Lena said with a smile on her face. Moments when Lena spent with family always made Kara’s heart flutter. The running joke between them was if Lena ever showed this side of her in public her tough no-bullshit reputation, would be tarnished forever. 

 

  
“Do you remember the man that showed up during dinner?” The twins nodded at the rhetorical question.

 

“The reason he looks just like your Uncle Barry is because he’s Barry’s double from another world.” The twins’ faces changed from neutral to awe and shock. 

 

“How come he turns into lightning and our Uncle Barry doesn’t?” Panic appeared on both of the couple’s faces, they have yet to discuss the Justice League and their secret identities with Logan and Hayden, and had hoped they had a few more years until they had to explain everything. 

 

Kara sighed, deciding to tell them the whole truth “Barry can do the same thing darling, it’s because they’re both speedsters because they’re  _ The Flash _ .” The look of awe on their faces grew exponentially at the revelation. 

 

Lena sat up straight, something she did when she had something serious to say“But that information cannot leave this room.” Though her voice was gentle, it had a soft somber undertone. 

 

“Why can’t we tell anyone, not even our friends, why?” Logan asked with a puzzled look on his face. 

 

“Because the fact Barry is The Flash is a secret. If the wrong person were to learn about it, the whole world could find out and get Uncle Barry would be trouble.” Kara said, interjecting to answer her daughter’s question.

 

“Oh.” Despite Hayden’s short answer regarding what her mother had just said, her expression told them she comprehended the information given.  

 

“Can we trust you two to keep this a secret and never speak of it only in the presence of each other?” The twins both nodded simultaneously. 

 

“Good, good night my dears” Kara said while Lena laid kisses on their children’s foreheads. 

 

They slowly closed the door behind them and headed to the table next to the front door to see what Barry had dropped off. 

 

“It’s an invitation to a wedding.” Kara handed the card to her wife to read. 

 

“It takes place in two weeks, I hope we’ll be able to make it.” Lena’s face changed to a look Kara knew as her “Thinking Face.” A look she always had whenever she had something to contemplate. 

 

“I’ll change our schedule around to make room for it, I promise.” Kara reassured her wife. 

 

“And make sure to leave a day or two extra just in case anything occurs while we’re there.” Something or someone always showed up during big events whenever the couple was present. 

 

“Right that too, I always forget to include that in my planning.” Kara smiled back at her wife. 

 

Lena smiled back as she put the invitation into a drawer in her desk. 

  
  
  
  


The next day is when they would shop for clothing to wear at the wedding. The day would work since their main meeting of the day was with Oliver Queen. Oliver and Dinah are both teammates and good friends of the household. 

 

“Whose wedding are you two attending?” Dinah asked when the Luthor couple had to cut the meeting short to make their appointment. 

 

“Barry and Iris.” Blonde responded as she got up from the chair in Oliver’s office. 

 

“Wait I thought those two have been married for over 6 years now, please tell me a telepath hasn’t rearranged my memories.” Oliver expressed both panic and humor on his face. A major aspect of Oliver’s personality was his humor, he often quipped humorous one-liners, even when the situation looks bleak. 

 

“No, Barry and Iris from another Earth.” Kara explained, clearing up the confusion. 

 

“Oh thank God, I would have needed Kent Nelson’s help if that wasn’t the case.” Oliver remarked with a smirk on his face. The three women laughed at his comment, it is little wonder why the two families were good friends. 

 

“Okay, we’ll let you get going, shouldn’t keep the tailor waiting.” Oliver said as he opened the door for the female couple. 

 

The fitting went as planned, Lena and Kara bought a pink dress and suit respectively. For footwear, Kara went with basic black brogues while Lena opted for a pair of dark blue wedge heels. 

 

“Okay, I think that’s everything checked off,” Kara said as she looked at her list one last time. 

 

“You sure?” Her wife asked.

 

“We have our clothes, Eliza’s gonna take care of the kids, we have three days off just in case, and I have notified the League. So I think we can throw this piece of paper in the bin.”

 

“Indeed we can” Lena took the piece of paper from Kara’s hand and attempted to throw it into the can while trying to kiss her wife at the same time. Which caused her to miss the blue bin by a long shot. 

 

“There’s something the Luthors never taught me.” A smirk forming on Lena’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Earth-42's Oliver Queen similar to his comic book counterpart since that's the version I know and love. Also, I will modify some of the timelines in the show, specifically aspects I don't like such as relationships I wish lasted. Sanvers sadly will not be one of those :(. I will update this story whenever I can so please be patient with my upload pace. 
> 
> Love all you!
> 
> Please comment what you think and feedback is needed. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last three chapters have been filler to help build the world this story takes place in. The next chapter will see the action pick up and will mark the end of canon compliance with the TV shows entirely.

_ Two weeks later.  _

 

“Wedding clothes?”

 

“Check.”

 

“ Makeup bag?” 

 

“Check.” 

 

“Toiletries?”

 

“Check…. 

 

“Spare clothes?”

 

“Check… Lena honey, we’ve checked five times already. We have everything, don’t worry. 

 

“Okay, we’ll drop off Logan and Hayden then jump dimensions, okay?”

 

“Okay, let’s go.”  

 

The couple has decided Logan and Hayden are to stay at Eliza’s hotel room since while they are away. 

 

“Okay you two, have fun with Grandma!” 

 

“Okay,  _ Jeju.”  _ The twins said in unison. 

 

“Have fun at that multiverse wedding.” Eliza remarked with a smile. 

  
  


The couple came out the blue portal just outside of Jitters, the meeting spot for everyone attending. Once inside they greeted Barry and Iris first, then everyone else one by one. As they progressed along the new faces, the came across a rather interesting sight. Next to Barry was another Kara Danvers. The couple made their over to her and saw an Alex Danvers right next to her sister. 

 

“Am I drunk already?” Alex’s first words were humorous as she made the couple’s presence known. 

 

“No you are not, you can ask anyone here to confirm we’re both very real.” Remarked Lena as she and Kara stopped in front of the two sisters. 

 

“Lena!?” 

 

“I am going to assume both you” Alex pointing to both Kryptonians “Are single and needed a plus one to this wedding and you invited your best friend as your plus one.” 

 

“Uh no, we’re married.” Lena pointing at herself and Kara, leaving a look of shock on the younger Danvers sisters’ faces. 

 

“Wait wait wait, Kara Zor-El married Lena fucking Luthor?!” Alex exclaimed, still not grasping the situation entirely. 

 

“Happily so for 6 years.”  Lena happily exclaimed while she and Kara held up their left hands, showing off their rings. 

 

“Ah ha! So you do have a crush on your best friend!” Alex teased her sister at the revelation. 

 

“What No! First, I don’t have a crush on my best friend, and second, I am not gay Alex.”

 

“I beg to differ with physical evidence less than five feet in front of me, and crinkle.” Alex poked her sister’s teasingly, pointing out the crinkle that showed up everytime Kara lied.

 

Kara looked down in defeat. “Fuck!” Alex burst out laughing, hearing her baby sister swear loudly in front of anyone. 

 

Alex soon caught her breath “I’m sorry, but in the fifteen years I have known her, this is the first time I’ve heard her not curse under her breath.”

 

“You okay Alex?” The older Kara asked with a hint in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Could you settle a bet for me?” The older Kara nodded. “Are you bi and gay?” 

 

“Bi”

 

“Yes! Vasquez owes me twenty-five hundred.” 

 

“Wait you guys placed a bet on my sexuality?”

 

“Well let’s say we got bored and needed something to keep us occupied when not on the field.” 

 

Three out of the four laughed while the younger Kara stood in place, with blush swiftly rising up her cheeks.

 

Just outside of Jitters, a breach opened revealing Barry and Iris Allen of Earth forty-two. 

 

“Barry?! How come you didn’t tell Kara and I you were invited as well?” 

 

“Surprise mother fucker!” Iris exclaimed with a bright smile. 

 

“Glad our doppelgangers could make it.” 

 

The identical couples began catching up with one another.

 

As the Luthor couple made their way through the crowd, they came across Earth one’s Oliver Queen talking with Felicity Smoak. 

 

“Is everyone’s doppelganger here a geek with glasses?” 

 

“I guess so.” 

 

“So glad I’m not like that.” 

 

“You were at one point Kara according to Sam. Don’t forget you two were roommates in college.” 

 

“Oh, right,  _ that.”  _

 

As the night began winding down, all them started heading to Joe West’s house. All guests were all accounted for. Except for Alex Danvers and Sara Lance. 

 

“Does anyone know where Captain Lance is?” Kara’s first reaction to the man was he looked a lot like Clark. His face wasn’t as long but shared many physical similarities with the Man of Steel. 

 

“Wait, where’s Alex?” 

 

Lena remembered seeing the two women next to each other back at the cafe. “I saw them talking and sharing drinks back at Jitter’s, hopefully, they show up soon.”

 

“Okay, people let’s get some sleep, the wedding starts at eleven tomorrow.” Joe West said. And with that, the night officially ended. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-42 Wally's costume is the silver and red costume he had in the future flash story arch from the New 52
> 
> Earth-42's Jesse Quick's outfit is the same however she has a blue jacket in addition to the visor she has in the comics. 
> 
> Connor's look is his new 52 design with a black cape. 
> 
> Earth-42's Oliver and Dinah's appearance are their designs from the Injustice 2 campaign. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.

The morning sun began to peak through the blinds of the West’s house, signaling the new day. Slowly the silence within the house began to fade as occupants woke up from the bright rays of the sun. The younger Kara panicked when she noticed Alex still had not returned from the night before, the Luthor couple noticed panic in the young woman’s eyes. 

 

“Hey Kara, whats wrong?” The blonde Kryptonian asked of her younger doppelganger. 

 

“Alex has yet to show up.” 

 

A young African American woman approached the trio. “Neither has Captain Lance.” All three women turned their head to her. 

 

“Amaya, right?” The young blonde asked. 

 

“Yes, I fought the Dominators alongside you last year.” A realization hit Amaya less than a second after. “Oh, oh no.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I think I know where the two went last night. My captain tends to have one night stands with people, mostly women.” 

 

Supergirl’s eyes widened when she connected the dots in her head, while Lena burst out laughing. “The only way I can see Alex having a one night stand is if she’s blackout drunk.” 

 

The younger Kara her palm against her forehead “I think she was, they were sharing a bottle of whiskey last night.” 

  
  
  


The three women later found Alex at the church wearing sunglasses and pinching her nose bridge, making it obvious she has a hangover. 

 

Kara ran over to her sister “Where the Hell were you last night! You gave me a heart attack!” 

 

“I had a one had a one night stand.” Alex blurted out, clearly embarrassed. 

 

The elder Kara cleared her throat to grab the sisters’ attention. “We should get inside the church, the wedding will be starting in a couple minutes.” 

 

Alex looked at her sister’s doppelganger and saw something she hadn’t realized the night before. “I just noticed you're taller than my sister while she’s wearing three-inch heels and you’re wearing brogues. How tall are you?”

“I’m 6’0. It’s the reason my first suit was one of Kal’s spare suits since we're basically the same height.” 

  
  


 

Alex and the Luthor couple sat on the groom’s side, with Kara up near the band ready to sing. The ceremony continued until Barry and Iris’s exchanging of vows. A bright yellow beam of energy shot the priest, disintegrating him instantly. Everyone in attendance turned to see an entire army armed with assault rifles, accompanied by two archers, and a female Kryptonian. All clad in black armor with black and red Swastikas embedded on their uniforms. 

Oliver was the first to the Swastikas on the party crashers 

 

“Nazis?!” 

 

“I hate Nazis.” Both Karas’, Barry, and Oliver said in unison.

 

Everyone sprang into action, with Kara and Superwoman in her super suit taking on the masked Kryptonian, and everyone else taking on the ground forces. The battle taking place in the sky was brutal, each Kryptonian gave and took bruise-inducing blows. Superwoman helped gain the upper hand by coming behind the villain, grabbing and holding her in place. thus allowing Supergirl to unleash a volley of punches into the woman’s abdomen, Superwoman ended the fight by flying her into the church floor at full force, knocking her unconscious. 

 

The Nazi team retreated minus one of their archers, whom the others managed to capture. 

 

Superwoman looked around the church taking in the damage done. “Is anyone injured?”

 

Barry from her Earth looked at her “I think we're all okay.” 

 

The younger speedster was the second to speak up. “ We should get back to S.T.A.R. Labs and make a plan from there.” 

  
  
  


The older Barry was the first speak “I know who attacked us. They’re from an Earth the Justice League refers to as Earth-X.” 

 

Caitlin’s brows furrowed in confusion “Justice League?” 

 

Superwoman stepped forward to answer “The superhero team Barry and I are apart of. A league with more than 40 active members including sub-teams.” Everyone had a look of awe on their face minus the Justice League members and their spouses.

 

Oliver cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention “Okay, back to the subject, how do we deal with them?” 

 

Superwoman raised her hand to grab Oliver’s attention. “I have a plan set in place already.” 

 

“What is this plan you have?” 

 

Right after Oliver spoke a large portal opened in the cortex and out came 5 members of the Justice League: Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superboy, Wally West, and Jesse Quick. 

 

“Heard you guys needed some experts with taking down the Third Reich. I even brought my menorah arrow” The alternate Oliver said with a smile whilst twirling said arrow in his right hand.

 

Lena stifled a laugh “We sure can, thanks for coming at a moments notice.”   

 

Dinah shook the CEO”s hand “Anything for friend Lena.” 

 

Sara, had tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her sister’s doppelganger “Laurel?” She asked in a shaken voice. 

 

“Sara, are you alright?”  

 

“I need some space.” Sara darted out of the cortex to an unknown part of the building, leaving a look of shock and concern on Dinah’s face. “What just happened?”

 

The short-haired, gruffer looking Oliver sighed before giving an answer. “She lost her sister little more than a year ago. So I think seeing you brought up a lot of negative emotions.” 

 

“I’ll talk with her, just tell me everything you guys discuss when she and I return, okay Ollie?” 

 

Oliver gave her a quick nod before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going after Sara. 

  
  
  


Dinah found Sara in the entrance to the pipeline, with tears streaming down her face. Dinah sat down next to her, embracing into a hug. 

 

“I-  I thought I was ready to let her go, but I am not. I don’t think I will ever let Laurel go. The harder I try to move on, the more I want her back.” 

 

“I won’t say I know what it is like to lose a sibling because I don’t. But I do know that somewhere in the multiverse within the infinite possible scenarios, there is a Laurel out there in your position waiting to be found. She might accept you or she might hate you, but you won’t know unless you’re willing to try and find her.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The young man with the House of El crest spoke to get everyone's attention “I guess you’ll want an introduction with the three of us. I’m Connor, that’s Wally West and his girlfriend Jesse Quick.” 

 

“I guess some things spand the multiverse.” Everyone turned around to see Earth-1’s Wally West and Jesse from Earth-2. “We got your distress call, Barry.” 

 

Sara and Dinah returned a few minutes later. Still concerned about her emotional state, Oliver of Earth-1 placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance. “Are you okay?” Sara nodded, Oliver could tell she was lying but knew that he couldn’t help that much.

 

Barry took charge of the situation. “Alright everyone suit up, we move out in 15 minutes.” Everyone gave him a look of approval. 

  
  
  


 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism is always welcome


End file.
